The Devil's a Lightweight
by Ludella
Summary: (Alcohol CW) Sometimes Etihw believed she was the only person in the castle who could hold her liquor. Sure, it may just come with the whole not-having-one-definite-body thing, but it remained a fact. The perks mostly came with dealing with those who couldn't-Kcalb, to be precise. He didn't stop drinking for no reason.


"Etihw."

"Ahaha."

"Lady Etihw…"

"Hahah…"

"Etiii…"

"Hohoh…"

She had everyone's attention quickly. Then again, as God, she naturally held the most importance in any room she entered. However, that tended to be put aside when the head figures of BlancBlack got together for a few drinks, making it more tedious when she was the center of attention again.

Thankfully it wasn't Etihw's own fault this time.

"Etihw…" Wodahs repeated, "maybe it'd be better if I took-"

"Shut up, Wod," Kcalb cut him off loudly, not wanting to listen to what he could say. For all he was concerned, things were perfectly fine right now. He had a drink in one hand, and Etihw in-well, everything else, really, seeing as he had scooted his seat closer as to lean almost completely on her. He may as well have been sitting in her lap at this point, and it appeared as if he were certainly _trying_ to.

Etihw was fine with the situation for the most part; delighted, even. If not for the sick, venomous glare she was receiving from her peers across the table, it'd be ideal. Wodahs looked as if he were ready to pry his brother from her side at any moment, just waiting for the right opportunity. Grora merely seemed disgusted by the scene in general, as well as the sour mood it'd put the head angel in. Nonetheless Etihw had no intention of stopping the devil from slowly scooting closer to her.

"He's not doing anything wrong, Wodahs, it's fine." Etihw smoothed back the white mop of hair on her chest as Kcalb leaned against her. It was so rare that she was able to touch and prod at the man how she pleased without being scolded; she'd be damned if anyone was trying to take it from her now. Etihw made that motive known with a dark smile across the table that lasted merely a second, though it was just Grora who flinched. Only the faint whine of her name from under her hand reminded her to continue petting.

Kcalb began to move again right as his brother opened his mouth to speak in rebuttal. Sitting up, he wriggled his way across Etihw's seat (nearly kicking her off in the process) until he had both of his long legs over her lap, taking another drink to finish off the glass he was holding before his head fell over into her neck (nearly stabbing her in the eye with his horns in the process).

"You should at least be managing how much he's drinking-"

"Wodahs, leave," Kcalb growled, pointing to the door. Grora laughed at the horrified face her superior pulled, taking another swig of alcohol much to his dismay.

"Right, don't you have too many to take care of? I've got this one." Etihw waved her hand dismissively, her other occupied with stroking the devil's back. She knew how Wodahs hated to leave Kcalb in her hands, always trying to be cautious for his brother, but his plate was a bit full. He shouldn't have invited Grora with them... With a sharp glare, he grabbed the other angel's arm and stood to lead them out.

"You two... don't do anything stupid."

"Please, Wodahs! I'm God? I can take care of one drunk," Etihw laughed as said demon muttered a pathetic agreement against her neck. By now Kcalb had practically melted on top of her, relying completely on the one arm around his back to keep him from falling. And just from the expression on her face Wodahs could tell Etihw was _loving_ it.

As soon as the door closed (and not without a good few minutes of instructions and rules from a protective younger brother), Etihw let out a sigh of relief. Even if she didn't have any real ulterior motives, it was nice to not be monitored so closely for everything she did. And why was she, God, even afraid of an _angel_ at times like this, even? She could never really place a good reason, but it was always in their best benefit to remain wary at the very least.

Kcalb suddenly pulled back, arms around her shoulders keeping him somewhat anchored. Etihw tried to remain as casual as possible and tried not to just laugh or crack an even wider grin at the serious look of determination he was wearing. It didn't help that Kcalb continued to only stare her in the eye for a good minute or so, expression not faltering until he eventually fell back to his original position nuzzling into her shoulder with a sigh.

Why didn't they drink more often?

"Kcalb?"

"Hm."

"Kcalb."

"Hmmm?"

"You should go to sleep."

He shifted in her hold and Etihw had to lean away as to not be impaled on his horns once he shook his head. "Not really."

Putting down the glass she'd finally finished, Etihw brought her free hand up to continue running her fingers through his hair. "We should go to sleep."

"Yeah."

Etihw slid her other arm beneath his knees, adjusting her hold on his back before standing or rather, levitating. It was easier to just cancel out their combined weight instead of walking and carrying it together, even though she was only taking them back to her own room. It'd be pointless to just lock Kcalb away in his coffin and call it a night, seeing as he would surely either get sick during the night or wake up so.

Not to mention Etihw wasn't done having fun yet.

Upon entering her room, Etihw carefully laid Kcalb on the side of her bed only to earn an unsatisfied reaction when she began to pull away. A hand tightly gripping her sleeve was enough to keep her in place bent over him, as well as the dazed stare that was obviously trying to be serious. It wouldn't be hard to pull him off if she wanted, especially now that he was disoriented like this, but she was curious as to what the drunk could possibly want.

His mouth opened to speak, hanging agape blankly for a minute before closing and opening again.

"...I hate you."

Etihw visibly flinched at the gap between her imagination and reality. "Ow, that was harsh..."

She began to stand back up when she was sure that was all he had to say, only to be tugged down with surprising strength for someone so intoxicated. Of course she had to wait for a few more minutes before he had gathered his words. "But still, I-mm, I don't hate you."

"Kcalb, you're contradicting yourself now."

"You're making fun of me-me, my feelings again!"

"I'm not, I'm not," Etihw reassured as she began to gently detach herself from his hold. "I acknowledge all of your feelings, each one."

As she moved across the room, she could hear on the sounds of low whining and coughing from behind her. Kcalb didn't get drunk that often, nor did they ever drink frequently enough to. Alcohol lost the majority of it's flavor when it was no longer used as war celebrations. But a quiet evening with friends to enjoy peace had it's perks as well.

Etihw only returned to his side once she had another large blanket in her arms and levitated a trashcan to the bedside. He didn't seem to even acknowledge she had returned, already trying to sleep. "Kcalb," she attempted to wake him, shaking his shoulder only to hear a disobedient 'no' muffled by her pillow. "Kcalb, you can't sleep in your clothes." No response. "I'm going to do it for you theeen…"

He didn't resist when Etihw rolled him over onto his back. Even when she began undoing his suit and removing his tie, he appeared as if he were just barely remaining conscious. Occasionally she'd hear a small noise from him, a quiet groan or whine of sorts, but never any active defiance. It was… rare that Kcalb ever let her even touch him without throwing a fit, much less go this far. She couldn't say she wasn't enjoying the privilege.

Once she had unbuttoned half of his shirt so he could move around, Etihw folded his jacket neatly on the floor next to his shoes and pants. "Kcalb, move over a little." She pushed him to the center of the bed herself, receiving an upset mumble for disturbing his sleep. He only complained more when she had to wrench the sheets out from beneath and then over him, adding the blankets she brought over on top. For as comfortable as he claimed to be sleeping without anything in his small confined space, Etihw was well aware of his fondness for occasionally being warm with another, so long as it was her.

"Eti," came the man's voice still muffled below the blankets, having brought them up to his eyes for what she could only assume was the sensation of darkness. "Eti!" he called again as if trying to speak authoritatively. When she turned back to look at him, he'd pulled the covers down to glare at her albeit tiredly.

"I'm not sleeping with you," she answered before he could shout at her again, "you might puke on me or something."

"I'm the Devil! The Devil isn't that easily-intoxicated!"

"But old men are, now go to sleep already," Etihw sighed, grin not leaving her face for a moment as she smoothed his hair over with her fingers. Although he didn't say anything to actively fight back, Kcalb kept awake, staring back up at her defiantly to get his way. "Kcalb," she began again in a warning tone, "I'm right here. Go to sleep."

After rolling to his side and scooting a bit closer, Kcalb fell completely still and silent in sleep. This time, however, he at least seemed alive with a calm expression on his face, contrary to how he usually slept as cold and stiff as a corpse. The difference made Etihw smile endearingly as she continued to run her hand over his head, as if he were Ater and Arbus on her lap.

She was fine with not having her bed or any sleep; back in the day, she hardly ever got the privilege of rest. Gods didn't necessarily require it, but once Etihw had gained the opportunity with their peace, sleep was all she enjoyed anymore. Still, sacrificing a night to watch over Kcalb was no trouble at all. She rather savored these little moments she could get.

He would wake up angry, without a doubt. And then he'd be sick for the rest of the day as he couldn't ever drink the slightest bit without a horrible hangover. Etihw would offer to heal it for him and be rejected rudely, only to have the man rely on her in secret once evening had come. And Wodahs would despise her for it.

Etihw knew she couldn't possibly tell Kcalb how he acted when drunk. If he knew how affectionate he became, how he curled around Etihw's sitting form in his sleep, how he frequently mumbled her name to check if she was still there... the list of embarrassments went on. But most of all, he would hate himself for how open and assertive he became with his feelings, solely for the frustration that came with not always having that confidence.

It wasn't like Etihw needed him to be forward to understand how he felt. Sure, times like these were precious beyond belief, but she'd learned to interpret his emotions to an extent after so long together. Keeping all the details of the night to herself would be best for his pride and self-esteem...

...and the opportunity to blackmail him with any story she could come up with later.


End file.
